Brothers By Blood
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Lance reveals a secret that he has hidden from everyone in order to save the life of not just a fellow mutant, but a brother. Lance's brother is one of the mutants from the series, not an original character read inside to find out who.


My buddy made a comment that Lance and Toad could pass as family, like cousins or eve half-brothers…and this idea came about.

Though it's weird cuz I'm Lance/Toad fan.

As always I own nuthin'

1234

"I SAID WE'RE BROTHERS, YOU STUPID BALD FUCX! AS IN WE HAVE THE SAME MOM! SO FUCXING STICK THAT I.V. IN ME AND START THE TRANSFUSION!"

You may be wondering who so ruthlessly shouted this quote, you also may be wondering, if this is really the beginning, or if the end is starting first. Well, it's about right on the last part, the story is starting with the climax, as stories, fiction, of non-fiction tend to do to capture and entice their audience. As for who shouted this, it is one member of the brotherhood, the leader, Lance AKA Avalanche. This is the story of a great revealing, and absolute truth, and love.

But anything to do with family usually has to do with love.

Lance had ripped off his helmet, eyes wild and ablaze with anger. The entire X-men mansion was shaking, trembling from a force that Lance could not keep in. He had bent down to get directly in the face of Xavier hands trembling with rage and frustration, and it was Quicksilver AKA Pietro, and Blob AKA Fred who held Lance back, eyes wide and stunned. Laying on a slab of slanted cement, haven been ripped up from the ground was a small young boy, his green outfit torn, and tinted green skin growing chalk white. His brown hair was mussed, and mouth open as he took long shallow breaths, and wheezed with each exhale. His side had been stitched, and sloppily bandaged but that was all that could be done for now. However, this young teen needed blood…and if one Todd Tolensky did not receive it, he would die right on the spot.

"…Brothers?" Jean's voice questioned, and Lance whipped around to face the red head. She instantly silenced herself, and Lance looked over at Storm who held the first aid kit. His eyes were growing more wild, and glistened with tears of frustration, before he threw himself at her feet begging, "We're brothers! I swear! I SWEAR! We don't have the time to prove it now but if he dies…by God I swear I will make you kill me unless you wish to die yourselves!"

X-men and brotherhood alike were too stunned to really do anything, but it was Wolverine who barked, "Doc give Storm the God damX permission!" Xavier seemed to snap out of some socked stupor and waved at Storm to get a move on it. Lance seeing the response ripped his sleeve off, and proceeded to do the same to Todd's. Todd opened his eyes and with glazed fevered eyes muttered something everyone heard in the shocked silence, "Bro…?" Lance lost control, and began to sob at Todd's words, "Toad…Todd," Lance croaked, "You just hand on kiddo okay? 'M not losin' you again 'k?" Todd made a slow soft grunt in response and closed his eyes just as a needle was slipped into his arm. Lance held out his arm, which Storm immediately pricked and taped the needle to his arm, and after a twist, through the small plastic tubing that connected the two brothers, Lance's blood began to flow directly into Todd's arms.

All was silent as both enemy and comrades watched Lance smooth back Todd's slightly damp hair.

"You never said nuthin' about you two being brothers…" Fred said in his slow way, scratching the back of his head with his large chubby hand.

Lance didn't say anything in response, and flinched at Pietro's touch.

"C'mon Lance, why didn't you say anything?" Pietro said in his quick way.

"I didn't want anyone to use it against me. Not the X-dorks, or Magneto," Lance said not looking up at him.

"Hey bub we would never exploit anyone like that," Wolverine said offended.

"Yeah? Well my Father did!" Lance snapped, "Everyone did until Mom split…she had to after Dad found out Toad wasn't his…we're half brothers." Lance sighed frustrated, "When I was 10, and he was 7 Mom got out of there. When I was 14 I left home and found out Todd was in some foster home…mom had died from her drug habit…and other things…" Lance said bitterly.

"I'm sure you're mom didn't mean to leave Todd alone Lance," Beast said trying to be consoling.

"My mom was a fucXing slut! She would make Todd stand in a corner while she got her fix with any guy willing to go-you don't know a god damX thing so don't you presume anything!"

Lance's voice was full with such raw emotion everyone was silent, and Pietro's hand slipped off his shoulder. Todd groaned, and in his weary state reached up blindly, and Lance took his hand.

"You don't know what I went through to get him…and to find him. I set it up so he'd be discovered by Mystique and then me…and we don't talk about it…not even with each other. Magneto is always watching…and baldy over there can listen."

"I would never invade your privacy like that," Xavier said kindly.

Lance pulled his brother in his arms, and kept him in the safe cocoon of his arms. Lance held the limp boy, despite his aching arm from the transfusion, "And now…you know…and Magneto will get us…he always finds out…and Todd will be a target to make sure I obey…fuXk…fuXk!" Lance said frustrated beyond all belief, and crying with from the stress.

Scott dropped down and grabbed Lance, "Hey you can stay with us…nothing would happen while you're with us!"

The whole brotherhood looked shocked, but Xavier nodded, "That's right…that's right. You would be with us. Our facility offers more protection then that dirty house. _He_ would not get you." Xavier glanced at the other members of the brotherhood, "The offer stands for you."

Pietro rose to his feet, "Alvers…you and Todd do what you like…but if I go, Dad will follow me…so…it'll be better if I just stay." Fred laid a heavy hand on Pietro's hand, "And I'm no hero…and…besides it's not nice to leave Pietro along in that house…you just make sure…if ya go…that you know…we're still friends and all."

Lance was silent and looked up at his friends and gave a curt nod, "Yeah…still friends…" Lance looked at the other X-men, "…I'm no hero either…I dunno…Todd could try and pull it off…but…I think…I couldn't…" Lance stroked a thumb over his younger brothers cheek, "I'm too angry."

Kurt pointed to Wolverine, "That never stopped Logan!" Wolverine growled and put Kurt in a headlock. A few chuckles filled the air, and Storm removed the needles from both boys' arms and worked on bandaging them both up, after a moments pause she added, "And I…we can work you through that anger,"

Lance considered and nodded his consent, "You gotta give me time though."

"You have all the time in the world," Xavier said.

Lance now too weak to carry Todd, reluctantly allowed Wolverine to hold him, while Scott and Kitty helped support him. He and the rest of the brotherhood parted, offering rare and sad smiles. And with that parted ways.

NEXT DAY.

Todd's eyes fluttered open to the sound of someone humming. Blinking and focusing on a blue figure he groaned mentally, "Ah Yo, I been captured by the X-geeks…son of a…" Todd winced, and was surprised when a cold compress was pressed to his brow.

"Nien, don't move you'll pop you're stitches. Lay back down you little vierdo," Kurt said half-way annoyed, "You're not a captive…you're brother is downstairs,"

Todd tensed, "What you talin' 'bout yo? I ain't got no stinkin' brother."

"Shut up Todd they know," a familiar voice called.

Todd turned, trying to sit up and hurting himself. Lance stood in the doorway and quickly strode to his brother's side and hugged him gently trying to tug his covers around the boy at the same time. Todd was trembling, "No Lance…No!"

"Calm down…the X-geeks…aren't so bad. It's alright we're going to be safe here, I'm looking out for you remember?" Lance said ruffling his brother's hair softly, and then pulling at Todd's cheeks while he pouted. Todd pushed him off face flushed, and glanced at Kurt, "Not in front of fuzzbutt!"

"Aw but it's so cute!" Kurt teased before bamphing out before a lamp could smack him.

Lance sat down next to Todd on the bed, forcing him down and stroking Todd's face, "Now I don't have to treat you so bad all the time," Lance said softly. Todd still looked worried and sad, "but…but…I don't want…anything bad to happen to you yo! Not again…"

Lance fluffed Todd's hair a very serious look on his face, "Todd…don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. We're behind the walls of a fucXing fortress…no worries."

Todd sighed, "Fine...if you say so yo…"

Lance grinned, "The food's good…"

Todd glanced at him, "Eggs…?"

"Best damX eggs ever," Lance said smirking.

"Now. Bring me eggs. Bring…Toad eat!"

Lance started laughing at Todd's demands and as he exited the room said, "Hey…try to be cute around Wolverine he does have a weakness. He's got a soft spout for cute kids. Kitty and Kurt can get him to do anything!" Lance said with a snicker.

Todd grinned, "I'll remember to do that…" Todd then leaned into his pillows. He stared up at the ceiling, this would be odd being so open, especially around people he used to hate. Fear crept into his chest, and he pressed his palms to his eyes, when he felt a large rough hand rub his bare forearm and caught the faint scent of cigar.

Removing his hands he saw Logan frowning as he looked at him, "You okay there?" Todd let his hands flop on the bed, and he looked nervously at his former enemy…well maybe former enemy. "No…" Todd answered truthfully. Logan sighed, "Look uh…you're stuck here for awhile, and Lance is going to have to go out and arrange things with the school, you know you're living here now and all…but if you'd like I can come up here to play cards with you." Todd continued to eyes Logan nervously, and was a little amused to see "the great Wolverine," embarrassed.

Todd nodded, "Yeah…alright."

Logan grunted a bit, and shuffled out, Todd smiling triumphantly.

'So…that is his weakness….' Todd smiled feeling that life was a little sweeter.

End

I had no idea how to end this. Can you tell?


End file.
